


Before the Fall

by saltylikecrait



Series: Three is Better Than Two is Better Than One [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Last Jedi
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Other, Plans For The Future, Polyamory, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 08:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13830228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltylikecrait/pseuds/saltylikecrait
Summary: “What do you think we’ll do,” Finn asks one night, “when this is over?”





	Before the Fall

**Author's Note:**

> The jedistormpilot tag has been dead since _The Last Jedi_ and I'm sick of seeing Rey/Kylo Ren fics being crosstaged everywhere. This is my contribution for the monthly Polyshipping Day on Tumblr.

“What do you think we’ll do,” Finn asks one night, “when this is over?”

Rey hums a little and mulls over the thought. Beside Finn, Poe looks like he’s in a similar thoughtful state.

After years of struggling and rebuilding the Resistance from the ground up, it might finally be time for the First Order’s defeat.

The idea comes as a relief to Rey. Being the last Jedi is difficult; being a leader of the Resistance might be even harder. She has big shoes to fill; people see her as a savior, a leader to follow. There are days when this makes her feel insecure, after all, what does a lonely orphan from Jakku know about armies and Jedi?

She's tired. It probably shows in her eyes and when she hunches over the ancient Jedi texts as C3P-O reads them to her.

There were times she surprised herself by missing the life she had on Jakku. Sure, she didn’t miss the pain of an empty stomach or thirst that never could be quenched, but on Jakku, Rey’s only job was to survive. She didn’t have the responsibility of others. There, she wasn’t thought of as the galaxy’s last hope. She didn’t have to constantly sidestep traps set by Kylo Ren intending to kill her.

But, she reminds herself often, she gained the one thing she ever wanted with the Resistance: a family.

Finn had been the first person she considered her family. He was the first person that ever returned for her, and that cemented a bond between them that proved unshakable even during the darkest of times. Loving him was easy.

Then she finally met Poe and found a kinship with him over X-wings and of course, BB-8. He was charming and made her feel welcome. Rey found that coming to like him was almost as easy as she took to Finn. With time, she learned to love him too.

And quickly, the three of them found themselves inseparable. Maybe it was all that time together in close quarters on the _Millennium Falcon_ after they had to flee Crait, but Rey, Finn, and Poe found that sharing a sleeping space every night made the war effort just a bit more bearable. It makes them feel a little less lonely; a little less hopeless in a seemingly hopeless situation.

It’s these times, when they are alone, cramped on a too-small mattress, that the three of them discuss what they want to do when the war is over. They know there’s a risk that they might not all make it out alive, but the idea of what happens after gives them hope. It's easier to look forward to a happier future than think about a life where one of them no longer exists.

Rey and Finn don’t have homes to return to. Rey has given up on confirming if her parents are really dead, not trusting Kylo Ren’s venomous words, but not interested in looking for people who probably didn't want her either. Finn says he will try to find his parents if they are still alive; the First Order has a tendency of killing the population of the planets they steal children from.

So then, Poe comes up with an idea they all love. “You can come home with me to Yavin VI,” he suggests.

Thinking it over briefly, Rey finds she likes the idea. She _wants_ to live that idea. To live with Poe and Finn on a planet with so much green. She only briefly talked to Poe’s father over a comm once, but she liked him right away. And she could try to rebuild the Jedi Order from there. A Force tree had been planted there - a descendant of the ancient tree on Ahch-To.

It was almost too perfect.

“What do you think?” Poe smile is small and Rey can tell that he’s nervous about being rejected. They have a strange arrangement. He might be worried that it’s only temporary, that when the war is over, Finn and Rey might leave him and start a family. Just the two of them.

But even if she doesn’t love Poe the way she loves Finn, Rey in fact does _love_ Poe and can’t imagine a life or a family without him in the picture anymore. 

Finn smiles. “I’m in. Rey?”

She looks at them fondly for a moment, then realizes that her silence has made them both nervous. She reaches over Finn, to where Poe is lying next to him on the bed and grabs one of their hands each. Her hands are too small to wrap around them both, but she tries anyway.

“I’d like that,” she says. 

It’s the easiest decision she’s ever made.


End file.
